


Running Scared

by I_O_U_an_apple



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is scared, Gen, I don't really know what this is, I had some feelings, Post-Half-Blood Prince, Pre-Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_O_U_an_apple/pseuds/I_O_U_an_apple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has been running from his crimes at Hogwarts, and he has failed to obey his Master's orders...he froze when it came to killing Dumbledore. He is scared and alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Scared

**Author's Note:**

> I've just read book six (for the first time, I don't know what I've been doing with my life up until this point but anyway) and I haven't read book seven yet...anyway I had some feelings about Draco...he's not a bad person in my eyes. Opinions may change after book seven but, for now, you can have this. I don't really know what it is but like I said I had some feelings and this is a good way of getting them out so..um....enjoy! ^.^ x

Draco had just escaped the horrifying scenes unfolding inside the high castle walls of Hogwarts, he knew that many lives would be lost there tonight, and many people would be damaged beyond repair, and it was all his fault. Everything was his fault.

As soon as he opened the door onto the Astronomy Tower roof, he knew he would not be able to kill the man who sat, slouched against the wall, in front of him.

"Why couldn't I just have the guts to mutter those two words...finish Albus Dumbledore off for good," Draco scolded himself. "My parents and the Dark Lord would have been so proud...I'm so weak." But he knew, in his heart, that he wasn't a murderer... He may appear weak in the eyes of the other Death Eaters, and definitely in the eyes of his Master, but he just didn't have it in him to murder someone who had been trying to offer him help.

Draco was blindly running away from the chaos that he was responsible for. He could hear shrieks and screams behind him, and people crying out in pain, probably falling to the ground. He heard the casting of many of the unforgivable curses, followed by Snape bellowing "NO, Harry!", and something about a Prince.

Soon, all Draco could feel was the hammering of his racing heart, and a pounding in his head, was the only sound filling his ears. He was petrified. The Dark Lord had made plenty of threats against Draco, if he did not successfully complete his task.

Snape killing Dumbledore was some consolation for the Dark Lord, as the deed had been done, Dumbledore was no more, Voldemort could continue his plans without having to worry about any interruptions

Draco could only speculate as to why his Master feared Dumbledore so much...maybe it was because Dumbledore had extensive knowledge of the Dark Lord, and his childhood and younger adult years, thus had knowledge of his weaknesses.

Draco wasn't sure how long he had been running for, or how much time he had before the Dark Lord came looking for him. The plan had been for Draco to Apparate straight back to him after escaping Hogwarts, but he'd just kept running. He was so scared, and knew that the Dark Lord would be profusely angry with him. 

The Dark Lord would find him eventually...he would send Dementors after him to 'kiss' him, or one of the Death Eaters would track him down and murder him with no remorse.

But, for now, Draco was safe; he had no-one chasing him or trying to kill him, so he would keep running until he could run no longer.


End file.
